Drunk
by ayeeyers
Summary: Drunk and bodies too close for comfort. What does that yield to again?


It was Clyde's 19th birthday, everyone was drunk as fuck, sweaty, wasted, and horny. Typical party in America.

Meanwhile, Craig Tucker was sitting on his friend's couch, deliberately taking sips from his red cup filled with beer to the brim. He wasn't fond of the party scene but exam was just over, his brain was fried, it was a good Friday night, and free beer sounded too good to pass on.

Despite the deafening music blaring from Clyde's speakers that he spent his whole month's allowance on, Craig was feeling quite relaxed and chilled and a bit tipsy from the alcohol. It was his 4th cup after all.

He felt a weight settle beside him but paid no heed, afraid that it's some couple sucking faces or a shirtless girl or worse, a pants-less guy. Through his peripheral vision, all he can make out was golden blonde. Ah…that shade only belongs to one person.

He gave the blonde a sideway glance and was greeted with a messy-haired, sweaty-in-a-way-that-he-still-looks-good, still seemingly sober, Kenny McCormick. The infamous heartthrob of their school who everyone just can't stop talking about. Craig never really paid much attention to him that much, not that he needed any more attention than he gets everyday with all the girls lining up on the hallways, clutching their chests and fixing their appearance as they try their best to capture **his** attention. But surprisingly, Kenny pampers his fans, giving them their much-needed affection. A flirt to a highest degree. That was Craig's impression of him.

He was holding a red cup of his own, eyes scanning his surroundings, observing, until they finally land on the raven-haired teen, who slightly jumped when their eyes suddenly locked, blue meeting brown, flustered that he was caught staring.

Kenny smiled at him and seemed to relax even more on the sofa as he laid back.

" _What's up, Tucker?"_ He greeted like they were close friends and they talk every day. That is, they weren't friends at all and they rarely cross each other's paths. When was the last time they had a decent conversation? Middle school?

" _Nothing much. Just chilling."_ Craig nonchalantly said like he wasn't feeling awkward at all and he doesn't suddenly feel self-conscious in the presence of the blonde. It's just that…he was one of those _"popular"_ kids like in the movies and Craig is like…a normal kid or whatever.

" _Nice, nice, right, chilling. I've always associated you with the word 'chill,' you know?"_ Kenny wonderingly said. _"I always thought you were the 'cool-type' kind of guy."_ This got Craig's attention and he raised a questioning brow at the blonde's statement.

" _Cool-type?"_

" _Yep. But you're hot so I guess you're lukewarm or something."_ Kenny laughed. _"Wait, what the hell am I saying?"_

Hot? Craig didn't know how to interpret that. But instead of questioning it, he just rolled his eyes and shook his head, dismissing it as one of the blonde's shenanigans.

Time passed without Craig noticing as he discussed random topics with Kenny. To his surprise, it didn't turn out to be awkward at all. He was actually okay to talk with. It just felt like they were back in 4th grade when they were friends. Kind of. They talked a lot back then.

Little by little, he's starting to notice just how good-looking Kenny McCormick really is. He's not gay, hell no, but he can appreciate a good-looking person may it be a boy or a girl. He rarely says a guy is handsome but Kenny is definitely handsome in his opinion. _"He's like a prince,"_ as Bebe would say.

They stayed like that for hours, laid back on the couch, red cups on hand, taking sips every now and then despite feeling utterly drunk already, and talking about just whatever. He didn't even notice that they were already leaning on each other, his head on Kenny's and Kenny's head on his shoulder.

" _Get a room, you faggots."_ Cartman commented as he passed them by to which they just raised their middle fingers in the air.

" _He's the biggest faggot here."_ Kenny laughed.

" _He is?"_ Craig curiously asked.

" _Yep. He's the only one who doesn't know it. And you."_

" _I had my doubts."_

Kenny chuckled as he craned his head to look at Craig, his breath hitting the raven-haired boy's neck, riddling him with goose bumps all over his body. But he didn't move whatsoever.

" _How about you? Have you ever had any homo thoughts?"_ Kenny asked, smirking. Craig just rolled his eyes.

" _Is it even possible to not have homo thoughts at least once in your life?"_ Craig stated as he looked down on the blonde, their eyes locking in a quite-drunk gaze. His eyes were really deep, he thought.

" _Good point."_ Kenny agreed.

It was silent for a while, Kenny humming whilst his finger drew shapes on Craig's knee, the latter trying his best not to jerk because he has always been ticklish there.

" _Hypothetically speaking,"_ Kenny started, his hand slowly sliding up on Craig's thighs and then sliding back down, as if massaging his muscles. _"If you were to have homo thoughts, who would you hypothetically think about?"_

This got Craig into thinking. He won't deny that he had experienced having those thoughts in the past. Again, it's a phase everyone goes through. But to say who his object of such thoughts is…well…

" _I can't tell you."_ Craig deadpanned, earning a disappointed look from the blonde.

" _Eh? Why not? Is it one of your friends? Someone I know?"_

" _Is there even someone I know that you don't know?"_ Craig asked incredulously.

" _Who? I won't tell, promise."_ Kenny raised his right hand, eagerness written all over his face.

" _No. Why the hell are we talking about this, anyway?"_

" _Is it Clyde? Token?"_ Kenny guessed, earning a disgusted look from Craig. _"It's Tweek, isn't it?"_

" _What the fuck, man. I don't think of my friends like that."_

" _Then who?"_ Kenny insisted, his full attention on Craig.

" _Fine."_ Craig gave up, looking straight in those mesmerizing blue eyes. _"You."_

It was silent for a moment as Kenny looked surprised. Slowly, his lips curled into a smile.

" _Me? Seriously? Why?"_

Craig brought the cup to his lips and downed the contents in one go.

" _I don't know. You're beautiful I guess."_ Craig shrugged, not sure why he's confessing this to Kenny. It's probably the alcohol acting up.

Kenny stopped at this. _"B-beautiful?"_

At the corner of Craig's eye, he thought he saw a flash of red on the blonde's face. He's not sure if that's because of the alcohol or…?

" _Are you fucking with me or are you drunk?"_ The blonde accused.

" _Those two options seem kind of similar."_

Kenny stared at him for a few seconds, his face unreadable. Craig fought the urge to tear his gaze.

" _What's up? You're unusually quiet. Sorry if that creeped you out. You're free to just walk out or whatever."_ Craig apologized, already regretting what he said.

" _No, no, it's just…beautiful is a bit…wow. That's the first time anyone has ever said that to me. I usually get compliments like hot, handsome, charming, sexy…but never beautiful. Thanks, I guess..."_ Kenny said, sincerity laced in his voice.

Not-so-awkward silence lingered in between them. Rather, it was more of a tense silence.

Craig took the time to think about his earlier statement. It wasn't a lie. The lie was when he said he never really paid attention to Kenny. He went through a certain phase sometime between 6th grade and his 1st year in middle school. Yes, it was the homo thoughts phase and Kenny just…happened to be there. Actually, no, Kenny and him were kind of close at that time. He's not sure if he ever considered Kenny his best friend but the other boy sure did or at least he said he did that one time when they had a sleepover.

Oh, _right_ , that sleepover. That's probably when his _thoughts_ started. It was nothing much, just the usual sleepover at his place, watching movies, eating pizza, drinking coke, playing on his PS3, and wrestling each other on his bed. They really were pretty close back then now that he thinks about it. Anyway, they shared his bed, which was pretty cramped by the way, and Kenny turned out to be the clingy type of sleeper. So all night, he clung onto Craig like some koala on a tree. That left Craig to stay up all night, forced to observe Kenny's sleeping face, which middle school him thought was really fucking cute. And from then on, Craig couldn't look at Kenny's face without the word "cute" bombarding his mind.

Once again, he's not gay. Well, back then, of course he thought he was gay. Turns out, he only harbored such thoughts to no other than Kenny McCormick. Having realized that, of course his introvert side kicked in as a form of defense mechanism and their beautiful friendship ended. Oh…so that's why they stopped talking all of a sudden.

But Craig has already forgotten all about that. He has no feelings or whatever now. Kind of. He's not really sure. Either way, being able to talk to Kenny again was nice.

" _And you? I bet you have a lot of homo thoughts."_ Craig decided to break the ice. Also because he was kind of curious.

Kenny snapped his head at him, grinning, and Craig noticed how red Kenny's cheeks were. He was drunk.

" _Hm…Homo thoughts, huh…You're right, I have a lot."_ Kenny chuckled lowly and Craig watched him as he rose from his seat.

" _In fact…"_ Kenny grabbed Craig's shoulders as he straddled his lap, knees on either side of his legs, trapping Craig with all his limbs. _"I'm having one right now."_

Craig was too drunk to think much of their current position. All he could think of was that they were both very drunk and Kenny's face was very close to his. Drunk and bodies too close for comfort. What does that yield to again?

" _What—Who are you thinking about?"_ Craig muttered almost breathlessly as Kenny cupped his face in his warm hands and stroked his cheeks with his fingers. He was seemingly lost in those icy blue orbs.

Kenny chuckled in his ear and whispered the answer to his question.

Craig gulped, vision kind of blurry. Kenny was now breathing on his neck, head resting on his shoulder, putting all his weight on his lap.

" _You smell nice, Craig."_ Kenny whispered before putting a light kiss on Craig's unsuspecting skin.

" _Kenny-"_ Craig croaked out as he panicked a little. For some reason he slightly became sober, suddenly becoming hyperaware of everything. He was now sober enough to make sense of the situation. And the situation that is slowly building on his jeans.

Kenny continued to pepper his neck with feather-light kisses and Craig had to suppress a sigh from coming out. He unconsciously grabbed Kenny's waist to keep him steady, not making any move to push him away.

Kenny's ministrations continued on for a minute or so before Craig suddenly felt something wet stripe up the side of his neck then sudden pain shot on that same spot.

" _Ah!"_ He gasped as Kenny sank his teeth on his skin, sucking earnestly afterwards.

" _Kenny…"_ He called out. It felt like he was stripped away of his vocabulary and the only thing he can say is the blonde's name.

" _Hm?"_ Kenny hummed as he attacked his ear next, nibbling softly with his teeth.

" _I think uh…"_ Craig tried to start but the words just won't come to him as his mind felt hazy.

" _What? What do you think, Craig?"_ Kenny finally faced him and Craig could literally feel the lust he was radiating. He tried to say something again but he was busy trying to stifle a moan as their hips connected. He looked for any signs of surprise on Kenny's face but all he got was the sight of Kenny biting his lips and staring intensely at him. Fuck, that was too much.

" _You're drunk."_ Craig finally spat out but it didn't bring as much fervor as he expected.

" _And so are you."_ Kenny pointed out, his voice sweet and seductive-like as he wrapped his arms on the other boy's neck.

They stayed like that, just staring at each other, their breath mingling, and their foreheads touching. And Kenny slightly grinding against him, which was probably the best shit he ever felt in his entire existence.

" _Can I kiss you?"_ Kenny whispered and he waited for Kenny to just claim his prize without even waiting for his answer. Surprisingly, Kenny waited, still staring intently at him. His grip on his waist tightened. Well, at least he had the modesty of asking.

" _Yeah."_ Craig whispered back and he saw the blonde smile before their lips connected on a surprisingly innocent kiss. Just what he imagined his first kiss to be like. Okay, so maybe that was one of the few things that middle-school Craig wanted to do to the blonde.

Kenny pulled back to look at Craig.

" _Can I…kiss you again?"_ He asked and Craig was taken aback. He never took Kenny to be quite the gentleman when it comes to things like these. With no reason to really refuse, he said yes.

And they were kissing again. This time it was harder and lasted longer. Kenny pulled away again, asked, Craig answered, then they kissed again. The cycle repeated two or three times before Kenny finally figured out that he didn't need to ask every fucking time and he just claimed Craig's lips like they were his.

To say that he wasn't getting very turned on by the way Kenny was kissing him would be a pathetic lie. The feel of the blonde's soft lips moving with his own was like the most synchronized shit ever. And his demanding tongue, exploring the depths of his mouth, was just pure bliss. The taste of alcohol mixed with Kenny's own taste was just drugs for Craig. Soon enough, he found himself participating aggressively in their make-out and Kenny gladly let him take control. He was learning very fast for a first-timer and the way Kenny made those small noises on his throat that eventually reverberated to his mouth and the way Kenny's fingers were just lost on the maze of his dark locks were all enough to give Craig the confidence.

His hands absent-mindedly slipped underneath Kenny's hoodie, his fingertips trailing over newly-discovered skin, which was smooth as fuck.

Craig had long since lost track of how long they kept going at it but by the time they pulled away, they were panting like mad dogs, sweaty and their chins wet with spit. Craig brought his hand that was just groping Kenny a while ago to wipe his face. He glanced at the blonde straddling him, practically sitting on his raging erection, seeing him lick his lips and brush his hand over his hair, making it stand out in weird places. He looked fucking good in Craig's vision.

" _Ahem."_ A sudden voice startled the both of them, pulling them out of their trance. Clyde and Bebe were staring at them with amused faces.

" _Sorry to interrupt you guys but…Bebe and I were hoping we could use the couch so we can sleep? All the rooms were taken by shitfaced drunks."_ Clyde said, still staring funnily at them. Bebe apparently couldn't hold it in anymore and just outright giggled like a fan girl.

" _Fuck, how long have they been there?"_ Craig hissed under his breath as him and Kenny scrambled to their feet. He braced himself not to whine at the loss of Kenny's body heat.

Kenny stood up first, a lazy smile sprawled on his face as he patted Clyde on the shoulder, greeting him happy birthday before disappearing into the kitchen. Craig groggily stood up from the couch and stopped in front of his friend.

" _What?"_ He spat and Clyde just stared smilingly at him.

" _Fuck off."_ Craig saluted as he walked past the couple.

" _Goodnight to you too, Craig."_ Clyde called out as Craig made his way to the Donovan's door.

" _Happy birthday, fucktard."_ Craig greeted before slamming the door behind him.

The cold air hit his face unpleasantly and it kind of woke him up from his half-daze. _"What the fuck just happened?"_ He finally asked himself. He checked his phone for the time, seeing that it was past midnight and he should probably go home. He reached around his pockets, fishing out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He put a stick to his mouth and lit it up. He felt his body relax as he breathed out the smoke. A good smoke to relieve the stress away. And his boner, for that matter. He suddenly wondered where the cause of his current predicament was.

" _You going home?"_ A familiar voice spoke and he turned to his side to see a crouched Kenny McCormick, also smoking a stick. Well, his question was answered rather quickly.

" _Yeah."_ Craig answered trying to seem nonchalant and cool. He was supposed to be the _"cool-type,"_ right?

He saw Kenny stand up from the corner of his eye and walk towards him. No shit, he felt his entire body shiver and be filled with goose bumps as Kenny got closer to him. It's like he was suddenly over-sensitive because of Kenny.

" _So, hey, uh…"_ Kenny started, looking abashed as he rubbed the back of his neck slowly. _"You have plans tonight?"_ He asked as he captured Craig's gaze with his own.

Craig felt his heartbeat accelerate at the question. And just when he thought all of that was over with. He can't deny the excitement.

It took a while before he could answer, taking drags from his cigarette and contemplating what will happen. He stared hardly at Kenny as if he will find the answers on his pretty face. Apparently, he did.

" _Why, want to come over?"_ Craig suggested and that was all it took for Kenny's face to bloom fully like a fucking flower in spring.

" _That would be fucking fantastic."_ Kenny cooed and Craig rolled his eyes at the blonde's obvious act. Both of them know why he asked that question in the first place.

" _Let's go, then."_ Craig finally said as he dumped the burnt stick on the ground, crushing it with his shoes and turning to the shorter boy.

" _Okay."_ Kenny chirped and the two of them walked down the dark road to his house.

No words crossed between them but the intense anticipation they were both feeling were enough to fill the gaps and the spaces in between.

* * *

 **Okay, that was kind of long. Sorry for that! Hope you enjoyed it though~ The second chapter coming out soon and it will contain you-know-what~ This is probably a two-shot but who knows~ Anyways, thanks for reading! :]]**


End file.
